Twige x Hyrdo: A Smexeh Memesmut
by dotheolhelterskelter
Summary: Sorry for mispeels I hav no time to fix lawl XDDDD
1. Chapter 1: Hydro and Twige do the thing

Hydro x Twiggy: a smexeh memesmut: jack off to it.

once upon a itme there was a torterra named twiggy and a lugia named hydro. hydro was a piece of shit but gay too so he wanted to fuck twiggy so hard in the butt hole. Twige was not gey but stuck leafs up his buthole for "fun" so on day when twige was shoving leaves ipupp hos but hydro walkedf into his riom and saw twige doin that and stattecd jackinh off even tho ther was no dik. Then hudro went and got a dildpoe made out off fire and showed it in twiges asdsetts and teig e screamed as he was setvf on fir.

then later that day twige returned frothe hospital after gettin tsiches in his but hol form the fie. he wa speased h ahd fun but thirsted for more of hydros love. simply thinking of hydro made hm go "MMM AAAH UUUH SO HOT" mmm yes their lveo is so hot mmmmmmm theyre gay forver thery needed to ake morelvoe so twige rushed homewuick ly. he called dor on hisb ig gay poke fone and said "HYDRO YOUR SO HOT COME BUT FUCK ME" and hydro was al like "YES YOUR HOT TOO LETS BUT FUCK" Then Hyrdo arrived at tiges houses and broggutght his firee dilldo agan caos he didnt knthat he was gayo he almost murdere twige wit it twiggy screame but he was still very eplase siwht how sexy and hot hydro was. "m yes ur sex hydro can i lick u" said twige. "yes im hot and yo can for sure lick me" said hydro hyrdo still wished he had a dik but alas. twige the big fat gay land d dewde edh efkwef turtle took hyrdos face in hsis hands? feet? whatewevre they are. and hydro still wanrts a dick so bad mm e licked hos ass "MMM YESL ICK ME LICK ME YEAAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAA**_**AA**__**AAAAAAAAAAAA**__**AA**__**A**__**AHHHHHH**__**"**_hy dor screame dloduly "Hyrdo I thinkbf i mg una .com" "yes com inside me u wonderful mahestic hydro mmmmmmmmm" says twige happy as he continues to be aatisdfied with hydrtp "I just wished u had a dik lmao" twige moaned "fuck u i love u mmmm" hydro moaned bac as he wished he hd a dick "Hdryo-chan I-i hav a dik" "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR PUT IT IN ME" SCREAMED HYDRO VERY VERY VERY **VERY **LOUD IN TWEIGYS GAY TURTLE EARS. Then twige went deaf. "What'd u say" and by some magical rewqASONV TWIGE WAS CURED. AYA TWIGY BOT DEF BUT SRIL VERY GAY. " Twige wsfrg no liogner def bur still very gay so he put his beg tur tle dik in hyrdos lugia asshole. ans hydro screamed realy loud again and twige was def but sured and the town rejoiced. YAY. TWIGE IS NOT DEF NAYMREO!1111!. Then Mageig walkdedded int o hte r oom and wanted to join the fun. SO HOT its bestiality and the wholeo e ti me bre was wtachi gn fro mt hewindow but she was watchign maggiegedgef shut the fuck up maggie cause she lesbo ahahhsshahahAhHAAHhahhAhHHrRJOICe bre thought yes this is good now i ca n gently yiff thme in their sleep she laughed soft;y and then proceeded to do what she said as they slepy but she wa sidapopinted because hydro had no dik and hyrdo cried softly in his slep BEACVSUE HES GAY AND DIDNT WANTTO FUCK A GIRL also because he had no dik LVEOS TWIGE he cannot cheat on his one true love in life so he cried forever. and twige actually enjoye yif f ifngbr ee so he lef t hyrdo. then hydro cried even more. one day wAHie lHydor was thing kig n abotu twige he grew a dik . he was so horny about twige he gREW A FUCKIGN DICK THATS HO W BIG HIS BONER WAS then he mastubate d de and cire d foreverf e cuas e twiggy wa sgone. then he amde a plan to kil bre and that wil be in the next chapter thank you for reasng this materpiece work of art. hopeu enjoy be sure to follow like and subscribe for more. also rmemeber to drw lotzof fan art


	2. Chapter 2: Hydros Revenge

LE CHAPTER TwO XDD owo

now it was time forh ydro ot hvae his revenge. he waso igng to use his fire dodo to destroy bres life and win back teh heart of…. LE TWIGGY! XD he was planannint to striek aw dawn. this ou wld be the day hsi romance could retu rn. he hute d down bre day and night to destory her and win back the hear to fo twigyy. "I LVEO U IYTOUY O Y TRRTIEGGY" HEy dro creamend itn to th ie ni ght. he deicede that if bre waso igng to act liek a bitch she w goign to die like a bit hc. XD then hydro found le bre….. slime man and she was asleep dreami ng about twify. h ydro gently appoahcedh er with the fire dodo and proceded to SMACK HERI NTHEU FCKING FACE BOOM HEADSHOT BRE GOT A FIRE FDILDO ON HER FUCKING EEEEEEEYEEEEEEEE BOOM! HEAdSHOT SLAM DUNKED! XD OWNED! bre cscre amed realyl loudly that she ws allergic to dicks because she hates men a lot nad hydro screamed at her and kept htting her iwht the oddo. "I LVOE U TWUITGYGYGYYYYYYY!" SREMAEDH YDRO! HE ScEReMAed as HE FUCKING ANNIHILATED BRE WIT THE FIRE DILD OD O !

REST IN FUCKING PIECES BRE! HYDRO the KILLED U WITH A FIRE DILDO!

then af fetr that hyd ro went to twigys hos u re and he was shov ing leafs up his but hole for "fun" and then h sydro xscreamed loudl yat him " I LVEO Y OU TIWGGY!"

THE EHND! HAPPY ENDING! ! DRAW MEH FNART XDD


End file.
